One problem that can occur during rotational tool operations is axial migration or extraction of a tool from a component secured to it (the tool can be, for example, a solid end mill, and the component can be, for example, a chuck), otherwise called herein “pull-out”.
A separate problem, which in some cases is connected to pull-out, can be slippage between the rotational tool and connected component.
The present application is directed to a component which may in preferred embodiments be a chuck. For the purposes of the specification and claims, it is noted that: the term “chuck” is inclusive also of what are also called collets; and the term “rotation” even if not mentioned explicitly to be relative, is intended to be understood as relative motion between two components.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,505,893 discloses, inter alia, an anchorage arrangement with at least one helically extending groove. A benefit of such arrangement of such continuous or smoothly extending groove is that it can allow the tool to be clamped to a chuck at any desired position along the groove (which allows sufficient clamping strength). In other words there are infinite clamping positions. Further, the groove can be relatively simply produced.
By contrast, shown in FIG. 18 of U.S. Pat. No. 8,505,893 is an example of an anchorage arrangement following, what is can be referred to as an “alternating path”. The path first extends in an axial direction and then notably changes direction to extend in a radial direction. Stated differently, there is a discontinuity in the path. A benefit of such arrangement is that the clamping position is a defined location allowing a user to swiftly and easily join the two components without any need to select a particular depth of insertion or position. Similar anchorage arrangements with alternating paths can be found in various other publications, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,424,743, 2,540,937, 2,731,273 and 2,801,860. An alternating path can also be described as comprising sections of the path which visibly differ in direction (i.e. a discontinuity in the path is visible).